wingsoffirefanon_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page is for colorable bases and other wiki resources. I expect that it will be updated as time goes on. All of the bases are free to use and recolor however you see fit, but make sure to read their sections carefully and credit the line-artists properly. If you have any other images you'd like to add, please leave a message on my wall or contact any of the other admins. Heliosanctus (talk) 17:51, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- ;Guidelines for submitting bases * .png files are preferred. They retain a much clearer quality than .jpg. * Unfortunately, the Wikia does not support .psd files. * Please use consistent naming for your images. Official Scholastic Canon Bases These are the official bases for our canon tribes. You may use these on any of your pages, and color them if you please. In the image artist cell of your infobox, or on the image's caption, be sure to credit Joy Ang. IceWingBase.png|IceWing MudWingBase.png|MudWing NightWingBase.png|NightWing RainWingBase.png|RainWing SandWingBase.png|SandWing SeaWingBase.png|SeaWing SkyWingBase.png|SkyWing HiveWingBase.png|HiveWing LeafWingBase.png|LeafWing SilkWingBase.png|SilkWing HiveWing and SilkWing Edited Bases These bases were edited by Butchdragon from Joy Ang’s original artwork. HiveWing-ClosedMouth_Fullbody.png SilkWingLineart_Wingless.png Canon Headshot Bases Thanks to Platypus the SeaWing for cropping these! Please credit Joy Ang. IceHeadshotTransparent.png MudHeadshotTransparent.png NightHeadshotTransparent.png RainHeadshotTransparent.png SandHeadshotTransparent.png SeaHeadshotTransparent.png SkyHeadshotTransparent.png Avalon's Hybrid Bases (Contact Avalon if you would like a custom base made.) Nightsandhybridbase1.png|Night Sand Hybrid Style 1 RainWing LeafWing Hybrid1.png|Leaf Rain Hybrid Style 1 Copperwingz's Fanon Headshots These are headshots for all of the fanon tribes. Feel free to color them however you like, and use them on a character page without any permission needed. Just make sure to credit Copperwingz. Aviwing.jpg|AviWing Deathwing art.jpg|DeathWing Driftwing.jpg|DriftWing Swiftwing drawing.jpg|SwiftWing FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Bases These are full bases for the canon tribes. Please credit FearStriker. F99C87A8-6204-4563-A06A-F6E38105A25E.png|IceWing 53C17071-0F52-4BC6-BE07-FCEB1627A1E7.png|MudWing 37370C56-B8D5-43D7-A19B-D97EC6480D65.png|NightWing B20259AE-C509-495B-991F-1228030F469F.png|RainWing D82B7BE0-D726-4F33-9587-D2ABA4B6571B.png|SandWing EDA9A395-740D-4888-BD59-C28276CBCDB1.png|SeaWing BB5A1751-B2CB-46EB-A891-184386F0C99D.png|SkyWing Jos98ie's Canon Bases These bases are for all of the canon tribes. Feel free to use them, but credit Jos98ie . Untitled167_20180707091933.png|IceWing base Untitled167_20180707100636.png|MudWing base Untitled167_20180707090728.png|NightWing base Untitled167_20180707093007.png|RainWing base Untitled167_20180707085215.png|SandWing base Untitled167_20180707084648.png|SeaWing base Untitled167_20180707091304.png|SkyWing base Untitled167_20180707102934.png|HiveWing base Untitled167_20180707101909.png|LeafWing base Untitled167_20180707101333.png|SilkWing base Lightningstrike's Canon Sprites These sprites for fanon tribes by Lightningstrike from RapidClan. Feel free to incorporate them onto your pages if you like, but they will probably be more commonly used as chat emotes. (icewing).png|(icewing) (mudwing).png|(mudwing) (nightwing).png|(nightwing) (rainwing).gif|(rainwing) (sandwing).png|(sandwing) (seawing).png|(seawing) (skywing).png|(skywing) Luster's Colorable Bases These are transparent .png files for all seven of the canon tribes, and for some fanon tribes. Feel free to color or alter these images in any way you like, and you can credit Luster the rainwing by leaving their signature fully intact.(source) Canon Tribes linearticewing.png|IceWing lineartmudwing.png|MudWing lineartnightwing.png|NightWing lineartrainwing.png|RainWing lineartsandwing.png|SandWing lineartseawing.png|SeaWing lineartskywing.png|SkyWing NightStrike's Bases If used for coloring, please credit NightStrike. Aviwongtransparent.png|transparent AviWing Aviwong.png|AviWing Deathwongtransparent.png|transparent DeathWing Deathwong.png|DeathWing Resa's Official Fanon Bases These are the official tribe bases for our fanon tribes. You can use these on any of your pages, and color them if you please. Just make sure to credit Resa the Stormtrooper. Avibase.png|AviWing (colored by Nathia) DeathWingBase.png|DeathWing DriftWingBase.png|DriftWing MistWingBase.png|MistWing SwiftWingBase.png|SwiftWing TempestWingBase.png|TempestWing Resa's Teeny Icons These are transparent .png files that may be used as sprites or user icons (the larger set). Feel free to color them however you like if you so choose. If you use them on a character page, be sure to credit Resa the Stormtrooper. Sprite Set Teeny icewing.png|IceWing Teeny mudwing.png|MudWing Teeny nightwing.png|NightWing Teeny rainwing.png|RainWing Teeny sandwing.png|SandWing Teeny seawing.png|SeaWing Teeny skywing.png|SkyWing Avatar Set IceWingIcon.png|IceWing MudWingIcon.png|MudWing NightWingIcon.png|NightWing RainWingIcon.png|RainWing SandWingIcon.png|SandWing SeaWingIcon.png|SeaWing SkyWingIcon.png|SkyWing TreeDragon's Fanon Sprites These are sprites for fanon tribes by TreeDragon. Feel free to incorporate them onto your pages if you like, but they will probably be more commonly used as chat emotes. (aviwing)-treedragon.png|(aviwing) (deathwing)-treedragon.png|(deathwing) (driftwing)-treedragon.png|(driftwing) (swiftwing)-treedragon.png|(swiftwing) TempestWing_pixel.png|(tempestwing) TreeDragon's Profile Icons These are transparent .png files for all seven of the canon tribes. Feel free to color them however you like, and even set them as your avatar, if you so choose. If you use them on a character page, be sure to credit TreeDragon. Icewing_icon.png|IceWing Mudwing_icon.png|MudWing Nightwing_icon.png|NightWing Rainwing_icon.png|RainWing Sandwing_icon.png|SandWing Seawing_icon.png|SeaWing Skywing_icon.png|SkyWing TreeDragon's Canon Bases These are MS Paint friendly bases for a few of the canon tribes. Feel free to color them however you like, and use them on a character page without any permission needed. Just make sure to credit TreeDragon. Mudwing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|MudWing Nightwing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|NightWing Rainwing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|RainWing Skywing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|SkyWing Fanon Tribes lineartaviwing.png|AviWing lineartdeathwing.png|DeathWing lineartswiftwing.png|SwiftWing Platypus's Tribe Sigils These are stained-glass style sigils for all of the canon and fanon tribes. Feel free to use or alter these images in any way you like, but make sure to credit Platypus the SeaWing by mentioning their name or posting a link to their tumblr. Canon Tribes IceWing_Sigil.png|IceWing MudWing_Sigil.png|MudWing NightWing_Sigil.png|NightWing RainWing_Sigil.png|RainWing SandWing_Sigil.png|SandWing SeaWing_Sigil.png|SeaWing SkyWing_Sigil.png|SkyWing Fanon Tribes AviWing_Sigil.png|AviWing DeathWing_Sigil.png|DeathWing DriftWing_Sigil.png|DriftWing MistWing Sigil.png|MistWing SwiftWing_Sigil.png|SwiftWing TempestWing_Sigil.png|TempestWing Official Scholastic Tokens IceWing-token.png|IceWing MudWing-token.png|MudWing NightWing-token.png|NightWing RainWing-token.png|RainWing SandWing-token.png|SandWing SeaWing-token.png|SeaWing SkyWing-token.png|SkyWing